Magic Practice
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Merlin agreed to help Morgana with her magic. Through their conversation feelings are realized. I suck at summaries.


**Hi, this Oneshot has been on my computer forever unfinished. It originally was supposed to be the first in a series of one-shots. Who knows? I just missed writing Merlin and Morgana. Actually, I have missed writing fanfiction in general. So let me know what you think. I have a couple of oneshots ideas for _Dear Brother _involving Rei and Kaoru and an unfinished _Sailor Moon_ Oneshot for Setsuna and Mamoru. I also have one for _Miraculous Ladybug_. My ideas don't know where to go lol.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy ~Serria Spell23.**

* * *

_Magic Practice_

**A Merlin and Morgana Oneshot**

The vase shattered. Morgana's eyes flashed, and a cruse hung on her lips. "Damn it! That's the third one night tonight. Gwen's going to wonder what happened."

Merlin smiled, stooping to pick up the glass. "It's all right. Ease into it. As I've told you countless times, magic is a feeling. Emotion."

Morgana sighed. Her eyes glazed, shoulders tensing. She breathed and levitated the flame of the candle by her bed. The light hovered in her palm, wavering as her hand shook. Her eyes snapped closed, fear fogging her concentration. Merlin, deft on his feet, caught the flickering flame in his hand while gathering Morgana in the cushion of his arm.

The warlock blew the light out. "Are you trying to set your chambers on fire? What the hell is the matter?"

"Did you cast a silencing spell?"

"Yes. Don't I always?"

Morgana grimaced. Her voice was still shaking as she attempted to adopt her elegant and regal poise. But she couldn't not with Merlin. Magic or no, he saw her.

"Arthur might be awoken by the noise. He'll kill me if he finds out.

"Not funny, Morgana. He'll kill me too."

Cold settled in her chest at the thought of Merlin dead. She wrapped an arm around him. "Merlin…" His friend's voice deliberate and hushed, as though she was committing an act of blasphemy. "You don't think Arthur would kill us, do you?"

He ran a hand through his dark hair. "I don't know. _You _have more weight than_ I_ do. You're Uther's ward; I'm just a servant. Arthur hates me."

Morgana's jaw dropped. "Merlin, he doesn't hate you. He's just…_idiotic _with his feelings. He cares. Why does Gaius think you need a silencing spell to visit my chambers?"

"Never asked."

She shook her head. "Merlin!"

"It's not like we're doing anything else in here…"

"Are you implying that we should?"

Merlin blushed. "No, just saying we don't have anything to worry about. Want to try again?"

"Sure." Inhaling, Morgana lifted the candle's flame again. Merlin smiled, watching the amber glow highlight her face. He stood next to her and cupped the bottom of her hand, soothing the leftover quaking.

The wizard pecked Morgana's temple. "I'm proud of you."

"You won't be if I get put to death."

Merlin wrapped his friend a one-armed embrace and pulled her to his side as he leaned across her to blow out the flame. "You won't."

She walked him to the door. "You should go. It's late."

Merlin nodded, but his hand lingered around her waist. "Will you be okay?"

Morgana's gaze misted. "Yeah. Merlin?"

"Yes?"

She kissed him before she thought better of it. "I love you. God, Arthur is going to kill me!"

Merlin chuckled against Morgana's mouth. "Why because you're out of my league? So? Arthur's a dollop head. He wouldn't get romantic chemistry if it hit him in the face, Gwen included."

She kissed the edge of his mouth, an action that connoted a light chastising—with affection as much as she was permitted to display because of their stations. Merlin had lost track of the number of times Morgana pecked him in the throne room before Uther or Arthur saw. A sign to _be kind to Arthur and respectable to Uther_.

"You're right, Merlin. He is clueless. He needs you to guide him even in romantic pursuits, and I say that out of affection."

The warlock stifled a laugh and dropped his hand from Morgana's jaw. Cupping her hand, he traced her skin jesting, tempting touches before pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, the formal symbol of farewell and respect. For them, the diminutive ceremony held dual meaning. _Longing._

"You should go, Merlin," Morgana said. "Arthur will be furious if you are too weary to attend to him tomorrow."

He reached behind him, closed his hand around the door handle, and opened it a crack. "It's funny. As much as he annoys me, and as much as I try to hate him, I end up rolling my eyes. He is an idiot. However, I have to hide a smile at his antics. I can't stop the cordiality from infecting my disposition, whether he's an ass or being nice. He's my friend. I _care_."

Morgana smiled. "Tell Arthur that." She coaxed Merlin out of her chambers with a push, a tousle of his hair, and a kiss. "Tomorrow?"

"Of course, Milady. Goodnight, Morgana."


End file.
